ceredironfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimgarthiel
Nimgarthiel Nimgarthiel is the most powerful country on this planet. They own territory on nearly every continent and have strong relationships in each of it's territories. For the most part, everything is peaceful. Tensions between Nimgarthiel and Griselda have been high for centuries due to the murder of Queen Raina. Nimgarthiel itself is an island to the north west. They usually have cold temperatures and rain or snow, but their spring accounts for a good portion of the year in the place of a full summer. Cities of Nimgarthiel 'Valisilwen-' "Moon Goddess" - The capitol city of Nimgarthiel. The city is home to many, many people. Near the center, the royal family lives in the castle built into the mountain. Down the sides of this tall mountain there are many buildings in which noble families live away from the city. Surrounding the base of the mountain for miles is the rest of the city, not as glorious but still quite noteworthy. The markets are active each morning bright and early, and families who have land that needs tending to rise early to tend to them. From the top of the mountain, it's a wonderful sight. Standing there on the grounds at the top of the mountain you can see nearly the whole city and the mountains of Cirith Niniach paint the horizon to the North and the West. 'Tharbad-' "Crossroads" - Main trading port of Nimgarthiel. It has routes extending into the three islands, Talfagoron, Taurhassdorien and Oswa. This is a much more lively town, and docks more or less line the city's coast. There are designated areas in which there are beaches that vacationers would make their way to in order to escape the colder months up north. The city is built along the coast and follows it, but looking beyond the city you would find a combination of steep and rolling hills. Lake effect brings them lots of rain but this allows for lots of vegetation and flowers to grow where they're able to. 'Angrenost-' "Iron fortress" - Home of the royal military, where their military schools run and resources are stored. There isn't any interesting landscape that's unusual for the country. The colors are quite bland, they have no people that are outside of the ordinary or interesting. Access is strictly limited to those who have permission from the government and students of the school. Vegetation is more or less trees and grass, no flowers or wild plants grow there. Because of the lack of grass, a majority of the ground becomes mud when there is rain. Buildings are very tall, made of stone and closed in walls with few windows. 'Nimloth-' "White flower" - A village relatively far away from the other, larger towns and cities of Nimgarthiel. It is surrounded by fields not unlike farm fields, only with wildflowers; all of which are white. It's a welcoming town, where it isn't considered too small to be considered a civilization and community, however it isn't near as large as Tharbad or Valisilwen. 'Cirith Niniach- ' "Pass of Rainbow"- A beautiful city built into the wildlife in the valley/pass in the mountain range. Those attempting to enter Valisilwen from the East or South East would have no safe choice except to wander through here. Otherwise, they would have to go over the mountains. In the city, the houses are integrated into the trees. Whether they are built into the very large roots or they're built in the actual branches of the tree. On the inside of the mountain range on the Valisilwen side, there is no lack of waterfalls and springs. The mist over the lakes at the bottom always have rainbows, and that gives it it's name. This is where fairies predominantly build their homes.